Kobayakawa Sena: Principessa di Vongola
by one-winged-icarus
Summary: Her life can't be anymore chaotic, or so Sena thought. Until her father told her of her grandfather and the mafia famiglia she never knew she had. Fem!Sena. Post Xmas Bowl. Pre World Cup. (X-Over with KHR)
1. Here's to Us

**Title: **Pricipessa**  
Rating:** T**  
Warnings: **Genderbending, Polyamorous Relationship,**  
Pairings: Implied ****Guardians (except Lambo and Ryohei) x Tsuna, Implied Haru x Chrome x Kyoko**.  
Summary: Her life can't be anymore chaotic, or so Sena thought. Until her father told her of her grandfather and the mafia famiglia she never knew she had. Fem!Sena. Post Xmas Bowl. Pre World Cup. (KHR X-OVER)

* * *

**PRINCIPESSA **

**CHAPTER ONE: HERE'S TO US**

* * *

_**Author's Note: I had recently became addicted to Eyeshield 21 whose main character is so much like Tsu-chan of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, one of my favorite Shounen Character. So this story is a slight cross-over of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Eyeshield 21 but there's a little surprise. **_

_I can see it in the stars across the sky._

_Dreamed a hundred thousand dreams _

_Now I finally realize_

_You see I've waited all my life_

_For this moment to arrive_

_And finally… I believe_

**~ I BELIEVE (SUNG BY FANTASIA)**

_Here's to us._

_Here's to love_

_All the times that we messed up_

_Here's to you_

_Feel the glass_

_Coz the last few days had gone so fast_

**~ HERE'S TO US (GLEE)**

* * *

'_In American Football, unless you become champions, it's the same thing as if you lost in the first round. There's only one truth; Winning'._ The Chairman of Kantou High School Football Association's words echoed into Kobayakawa Sena's head as she watched the ball made its way towards the goal. It was Musashi-san's masterpiece, the 60-Yard kick, and their key to victory. And with a cry, she watched- for she can only watch now- as it hits the metal and bounce towards the other side, the side where Deimon Devil Bats will win.

"The-The Champions are…", the referee's arms were raised as Machine Gun Sanada announced the incredibly unanticipated champions of the Christmas Bowl.

"DEIMON DEVIL BATS!" It was Kumabukuro Riko, who finished.

"It's the first victory the Kantou Area wished for! Wait, all the spectators are rushing at once. It's becoming a big uproar".

The officials are trying desperately to control the situation but it's useless already. The crowd can't be controlled because finally after thirty years Kanto finally won against the Kansai district.

Maruko Reiji aka Marco stared unbelievingly at the field "They really _**defeated**_ them, I'd say: Kansai's Invincible Empire!"

The crowd continued to rush forward and through the confusion Kobayakawa Sena was accidentally pushed aside (Well, she was incredibly tiny!) and because her knees were shaking because of satisfaction and fatigue, she found herself kneeling to the ground.

'_It's over now!' _ Sena thought. Her heart was constricting. Her eyes are tearing up from combined happiness and sadness as she remembered everything. '_The first club I joined, the first tournament that ended after just one week. I couldn't finish anything. I couldn't even start anything. That school life suddenly changed.'_

"At that time…I'm glad I was able to gather my courage. For the first time…", she said almost to herself as she reminisced the time when she volunteered to become the secretary and that time when she decided to stay in the Amefuto Club despite Mamori-neechan's trepidations.

But now everything is over. _I won the championship with everyone._

Tears started falling from her brown eyes. What a strange feeling it was; part joy and part sadness. It was exactly like the beautiful ending of an anime you had been watching seen you were a child. It was like the ending of an incredibly fun festival. Sena couldn't stop herself from crying. How peculiar it was, to be this happy and cry at the same time.

And so through her shaky voice she declared "I'm so glad that I went to Deimon, that I joined the American Football Club",

She didn't notice everyone's gentle and proud face as she was kneeling to the ground. And then, she saw a hand extending towards her with the intention to help her up. When she raised her head, she saw the 'Original' Eyeshield 21: Yamato Takeru. His amber eyes were warm and his smile was tender. And Sena found herself smiling brightly at him as she put her hand on his palm. She felt his strength as he helped her stand up. (Her legs were a little shaky from the disappearance of adrenalin). And when she was on her feet once again, Yamato-kun's hands tightened a little bit and his smile widened.

With the backdrop of falling snow on a Christmas Day and the bright lights surrounding them, Sena couldn't help but become aware of Yamato's features. _'Uwah, he's really handsome. I bet the Teikoku's girls are all over him.'_

"I'm sorry, Sena-san. Since I'm the one who lost, I should be frustrated to death and praising you as the winner", he said after releasing her hand. Yamato looked straight in her eyes and she saw excitement and delight as though he finally found the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle he desperately trying to complete.

He turned around and started walking away but not before saying "But right now, I can't help being excited. Since starting from next month,**_ I'll be fighting together with Sena-chan!_**" He said it in a voice of someone determined to prove something.

Something flicker on Sena's mind as she said "To-Together?".

Teikoku Gakuen recruits player from all over the country.

"What do you mean?".

She didn't see Hiruma-san as he fired his flame thrower to the 'Emperor of Teikoku'. It was only when she heard that explosion that she turned around. To her horror and amusement, she saw the Emperor with his face full of smoke and his hair were quite burned.

But he was _**still**_ standing._Amazing!_ His expression was still full of determination as he said in a sure-as-hell way "You will never take me down!", Sena couldn't help but giggle her hand partly covering her lips.

"Bahaha! Let's toss everyone from Deimon in the air!", Otawara Makoto declared. Sena turned her attention back to the other American Football players in the gridiron (although they shouldn't be there at all).

"Eh? Everyone, does that mean Hiruma-san too?", she asked. Togano remarked "It wouldn't suit him at all".

But before they knew it, Hiruma Yoichi (the Commander from Hell) was tossed up in the air (courtesy of Gaou Rikiya). Sena and Togano watched with fascination as their devil captain flew to the sky with his hands were still clutching the flame thrower..

"**_So High_**!"

And then, Banba-san unexpectedly said "We must start with the ace right?" Sena gasped in surprised as she felt a hand grabbed her in the back neck of her uniform.

Shin Seijuro, the strongest linebacker in Japan, was mercilessly dragging her to the crowd. "_**Hiiii!**_".

And then, she was flying to the sky. Her hand was clutching the trophy as she went up-down, up-down (like the start when she was recruited by Kurita-san and Hiruma-san). The only difference at that time was the place, the feeling and the people surrounding it. At that time, she was still the gopher of bullies and now… she felt that she finally found her place in the world. Kobayakawa Sena knew that she would never ever forget this moment as long as she lived. For today, they had fulfilled their dream; to reach the Christmas Bowl. And the Deimon Devilbats had not only reached it, they won it. Putting together eleven players who are only good at one thing… training together through hell and back and treating each other like family… they somehow won against the unbeatable Empire of the West.

_I'm so happy right now._ Sena thought at she was tossed up into the sky.

* * *

**We think a flower on a cliff is beautiful because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge,**

**unable to step out into the sky like that fearless flower.**

**Bleach**

* * *

Yamato Takeru had never really seen a woman.

His eyes were too focused to American Football to really appreciate the beauty of a woman. But_** that**_ doesn't mean that the other sex had not appreciated him. Living in America in his early teens and being in the American Football Team of a Middle School affiliated with Notre Dame, the bold and confident girls of America had certainly taken notice of his messy dark hair and glowing amber eyes. The first time he went to bed with a girl, he was fourteen and she, two years older. She was a cheerleader and thought that he needed the 'experience'. And even then, he was never the one to say no to a challenge. It was good, he learned many things from her but after one night they part ways as she would go to highschool.

Since then, there had been a handful of girls (eager creatures who wanted to have bragging rights that they slept with the ace player) but Yamato had never dated a woman. Those encounters were just… Yamato, as gentleman as he is, was still a young teenage boy with large amount of hormones.

Then he meet Patrick Spencer and Yamato recognized that the world is huge and there will always be someone better than him, his energy and attention was diverted to his 'mistress', American Football. After that incident, he was charged with things he didn't commit and expelled out of Notre Dame Middle School. He found out that he was expelled because of Donald Obaman aka Mr. Don. Since that time, he became determined to prove that despite the limitations of Asian people like him, they can still win against the monsters of America.

He decided to return to Japan and busied himself with honing his Caesar's Charge. But he was a little bit of disappointed because of the lack of challenge in Japan, the only one that can match him is his best friend; Honjo Taka. Still he had faith that someone in Japan could make him use his true style. And he was not disappointed. He found Kobayakawa Sena. And now, she proved herself worthy of the title 'Eyeshield 21'. She had defeated the original after all. Yamato, at last found the last piece of puzzle, she would be vital to Japan as they fight in the global arena.

Yamato smiled (and not his usual confident I-can-defeat-you smile) and he turned his attention back to the revelry on the other side of the field. He saw her that she was surrounded by her teammates and friends and how she laughed merrily with them.

Her was messy, her face messy. She doesn't wear make-up or jewelry and yet in his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her eyes were shining and her smile so wide and her laugh so free and innocent as Kaitani Riku put his arms around her shoulder and turned her hair into some kind of hay sack. But she seemed to not care about her messy hair at all as she embraced the boy. Kaitani blushed and tried to take himself out from her arms in an abashed manner of a teenage boy's first physical contact with a girl. Yamato could clearly see the expressions of the Kantou's Amefuto player when she released the boy, the expression were ranging from envious to murderous.

Yamato's smile faltered. It seems that he have many rivals for her.

* * *

**FEM!SENA PROFILE**

**Name:** Kobayakawa Sena

**Date of Birth:** December 21

**Age:** 16

**Blood Type: **O

**Eyesight:** 20/20

**Height:** 155 cm

**Weight:** 48 kg

**Cup Size: **32B (US Standards)

**Waist:** 22 cm

**Hip:** 32 cm

**Hair:** Brown with Cinnamon Highlights

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Complexion:** Creamy White

**Benchpress:** 40 kg

**4o yard dash:** 4.2 sec (average)

**Position:** Halfback/ Free Safety

**Jersey:** 21

**Specialty:** Footwork and Running; ability to move to any direction at top speed

**Best Subject:** Household

**Worst Subjects:** Everything else (Sena is not good at academics)

**Talents:** Cooking, Baking, Embroidery, Knitting, Crocheting, Dress Making, Household Chores

**Favorite Colors:** Soft and Pastel Colors

**Favorite Clothes:** Comfortable Girly clothes like skirts and dresses with opaque tights and stockings

**Favorite Animal:** Cats

**Favorite Foods:** Strawberries and Chocolates, Fruits and Vegetables in general

**Least Favorite Foods:** Spicy Foods

**Favorite Flowers:** Sakura, plum blossoms and magnolia

**Favorite Words:** Will and Perseverance

**Preferred Gifts:** Cookbooks, Dressmaking Books, Knitting and Crochet Books, Manga (Shonen and Shojo)

**Least Preferred Gifts:** Useless gifts like scented candles

**Friends:** Many mostly football players, managers, cheerleaders and fans

**Greatest Fear:** Insects and Dogs

**Respected Women:** Kind and Motherly Women like Mamori-neechan

Friendly and Confident Women like Suzuna

**Respected Men:** Hardworking and Dedicated Players

Kind and Calm Men like her father

**Good Points:** 'Never-give-up' mindset, Hardworking, Selfless, Sweet, Polite

**Bad Points:** Dense, Bad at academics, Stubborn, Never says what she feels, low self-confidence, Shy

**Appearance:** Sena is a somewhat tiny, fragile girl with waist length, straight, dark brown hair (with cinnamon highlights) and blunt bangs covering her forehead. She had what Hiruma called 'lolita face' meaning large doe-like eyes with long lashes, small straight nose, delicate cheekbones and full pink lips. Sena also had a tendency to blush easily (a trait that mortifies her) and her eyes tend to show whatever she's feeling. Her body started to develop upon entering highschool, her muscles in her legs became more defined but still looks feminine. And her breast appear to somewhat became bigger (from A cup to B cup), a phenomenon that many teenage girl would've proud of but irritated and worried Sena because she have to constantly adapt to her changing bustline. She kind of hope that it will stop now because seriously large breast doesn't go well with running.

**Personality:** Sena was always bullied because of her timidity. She usually became the gopher of bullies and other people because of her fear of being hurt. But she gradually changed when she became Eyeshield 21. Although she still generally fears being injured, she would forget her fear if the situation becomes critical often performing brave stunts which borders to stupidity. Sena is also an incredibly humble person, never boasting her abilities and when she makes a bold statement, she would trail off in the end as his own self-doubt and fear because her countenance falls apart. Sena is an incredibly hard person to piss off, even if others would insult her she would take it quietly never defending herself. But if someone would insult the people she respects, she would readily (and fiercely) defend them. (A trait that made her similar to Gaou as noticed by Hiruma). She also likes to take care of her friends and often joined Mamori in cleaning the locker room and making food for Deimon. She's a really sweet girl who has nothing to say about people except their good points and she had a great ability to see the goodness in everyone often boosting her friends' confidence. But Sena is dense and kind of stupid in terms of love; she never noticed if men like her even if they're confessing to her point blank. Sena always consider herself as plain and have absolutely no confidence in her looks. She doesn't take any effort on making herself beautiful beyond the usual sunblock, moisturizer and lip balm. Despite her timidity, she had an incredible drive to become the best and would work hard to achieve her goals. She is also the one that never give up and always stand up immediately after losing.

**Author's Notes: If I can describe Fem!Sena in a single word, it would be MOE! Moe as in Asahina Mikuru of Haruhi Suzumiya series and Mio from K-ON. Even in the manga and anime (when he's a boy), he's the epitome of moe! So in my story, she would usually stutter, be clumsy but she would have what many moe characters lack; the incredible desire to be the best. So even if she's really wimpy, she would have the iron will that push her to never give up and try her best no matter what happen. Also, my Fem!Sena would not be the sharpest tool in the shed, she's not good with academics and really dense regarding the feelings of many players to her. I DESPERATELY NEED A BETA READER! WHO'S AVAILABLE?! PM ME~!  
**


	2. Sawada Ienobu

**CHAPTER TWO: SAWADA IENOBU**

* * *

_I was younger then, I wasn't afraid of anything, I didn't think about dying for a second. I thought I was invincible. Then I met some girl. I wanted to live, I started to think like that; for the first time I was afraid of death. I had never felt like that before._

_- Cowboy Bebop_

* * *

Kobayakawa Shuuma was not born as Kobayakawa Shuuma. That's not to say that he was born as an alien or he was a cyborg but he was not born as Kobayakawa Shuuma. He was born as a perfectly normal human but the circumstances of his birth were not something many children could relate to. He was born as Sawada Ienobu, the second son of the greatest Don of the greatest Mafia in the world. As the child of Sawada Tsunayoshi and Miura Haru (through artificial insemination), life as a child was a series of adventure, blood and gore. But he was proud to be born to such a family. He had the greatest father in the world that was strong yet gentle, kind yet firm and although his 'father' was a _**little**_ feminine, that didn't matter. Because if he needs a model for manliness, there's his uncles; the passionate and grouchy Gokudera Hayato, the smiling and calm Yamamoto Takeshi, the burning Sasegawa Ryohei, the suave Lambo-niisan, the strong and warrior-like Hibari Kyoya and the dangerous Rokudo Mukuro . At a certain age, he figured out that his father and four uncles' relationship were not really business and friendship but something of an intimate nature. That's why he and his older brother and younger brother were born from three different women (Ietsuna's mother was the sweet Sasegawa Kyoko, Ieyoshi's mother was the shy Dokuro Chrome) through artificial insemination. But Ienobu aka Shuuma didn't care. He couldn't imagine a different life than this. He loved his Famiglia and _**would die**_ without a blink for it.

He learned how to fight from the best tutors and survived their Spartan training. He became proficient in firing a gun and using a sword and he had the sky flame to prove that he was a candidate to be the _**Undecimo**_. But he never thought of the possibility of becoming a boss because no matter how good he was at gun firing and kendo, he can never beat his Aniue, Sawada Ietsuna. He found his calling in books and using data to make the impossible possible. He had his mother's mind, which is second only to Hayato-jii-san in terms of mathematical deduction and incredible ability to analyze the data and used it to their advantage. He would be the _**Consigliore **_of the next generation of Vongola.

He was young. He was brave. He was fearless. He never thought for a second that he can die in that world of shadows and blood. Although he was surrounded by death, the very idea of dying didn't enter his mind. Because he was still young and so he thought himself infinite. He couldn't imagine a different life than that life. The Mafia was bred in his bones and he couldn't see himself leaving it. That's until he met Suzuki Mihae. He was twenty five, she was twenty four. She was working as a pre-school teacher and Ienobu aka Shuuma's grandmother (the sweet and ever great cook Nana) set them up on an _**omiai**_. She was not incredibly beautiful (the truth is Ienobu had been with women twice as beautiful as she was) and she was not the brightest woman he had met (which at that time was a great turn-on for Ienobu). But there's something about her that draw him in. Maybe it was her warmth and her kindness and her wide brown eyes but suddenly he found himself thinking about her all the time.

Suddenly, Ienobu aka Shuuma felt that he hit a wall because all of his dreams of supporting his Aniue (his respected elder brother who was always there, always strong and always protective of him and their younger brother, Ieyoshi) as a Consigliore was banishing to the horizon. Because all he wanted was to be with this woman but he doesn't want to bring her to the cruel world of the Mafia. Mihae was too pure for that world and lived for all of her life in a comfortable and peaceful neighborhood. That's not too say that Mihae is weak but even the strongest men would throw up at the face of death.

Suddenly, he was afraid that he would die and they would never be together. When he confessed it to Ietsuna, he found himself on the floor. His cheeks were bruised and swelling. His brother punched him.

"Don't hesitate. Don't turn back. Give up everything for the woman you love. Isn't that the way of a man? Don't think about me or the Famiglia. Are you underestimating us, we could survive without you!", his Aniue's brown eyes were blazing gold as he said. More than anything, Ietsuna looked like the lion he was nicknamed to be. And he finally understood, he excused himself and talked to his father.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a beautiful man with spiky soft brown hair with the back of his hair falling to his waist like a brown waterfall. His large brown eyes were heavily lashed and gentle-looking. Even at that age, Sawada Tsunayoshi, still retained a slim slight figure and his face was as feminine as ever. And his eyes never show anything but love and gentleness to his children. Although Ienobu had seen the Mafia Don side of his father who was stern and resolute and who ruled the Vongola with a strong iron fist with a marshmallow center. When Ienobu told his father, Tsunayoshi smiled and said "It is your decision, Nobu-chan. The truth is, I wanted all of you, my sons, to be out of the Mafia but…" And then Tsunayoshi sighed and looked at the blue Sicilian sky from his large office windows.

"If you can't bear to let it go, then make sure you hold on to it tightly. We, Vongola, had always loved fiercely and stubbornly with no thought of rules. I had loved my Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya and Mukuro and even if it's wrong, that doesn't change the fact that I love them", he said, his eyes becoming soft and melancholic.

"Nobu-chan, don't think too much. Just follow your heart", his father said smiling softly at him. Ienobu bowed deeply, tears dripping from his eyes and falling to the floor. "Arigato Gozaimasu, Chichiue. And… sayonara…"

Sawada Ienobu turned to the door and became Kobayakawa Shuuma. He abandoned his family for love. He turned his back to his father and brother and uncles and mothers. Then he told his girlfriend, Suzuki Mihae about this and his life in general, Mihae clutched his hands and said "Thank you." Her eyes didn't show contempt (because he was a killer and he was part of the Mafia) or anger but only… only an unbearable love that took his breath away and he kissed her for the first time. But even if he changed his name, even if he didn't take an active, transparent role in the Vongola, that doesn't mean he can completely turn his back to his heritage. He decided to work in the shadows as an Intel. In this way, he can be of some help to the Family but he can live a peaceful life with his fiancé. On the outside, he was a normal salary man not unlike his neighbors but the truth is, he acts as a secret agent of Vongola.

A couple months later, they got married.

But even if you sacrificed your life for love doesn't mean fortune would smile at you. They found out that there's something wrong with Mihae's uterus and the possibility of her bearing a child was incredibly slim. Mihae had cried and apologized to him but he doesn't blame her and he can't stop loving her.

But then… three year after that… a miracle happened. Mihae conceived.

And on a snowy winter day, four days before Christmas, Kobayakawa Sena was born two months premature.

Shuuma who had killed ruthlessly, who knew how to handle a fan knife, a katana, an AK-47 and a grenade launcher and who knew how to use Sky Flames to burn his opponent to ashes, couldn't for the life of him carry the miracle that he and Mihae had created. She was so _**beautifu****l**_ and _**tiny**_ and _**fragile**_. It's as if her very bones were made of glass and her skin was made silk. It's as if you hold her too tightly, she would break. And the first time Shuuma saw her face without the blood from the labor, his heart pounded loudly and his stomach twisted. Shuuma was born in the Mafia and he is a Vongola through and through. And from his experience, he learned to never doubt the innate gift of the Vongola Intuition. His intuition is telling him that he will have severe headache in the future regarding boys.

* * *

_Certain is it that there is no kind of affection so purely angelic as of a father to a daughter. In love to our wives there is desire; to our sons, ambition; but to our daughters there is something which there are no words to express._

_~Joseph Addison_

* * *

And sixteen short years later, here she is. His baby girl, his princess, his wonderful flower… He couldn't breathe as he saw her joyous face. He loved her desperately and never wanted her to be hurt. He wished he can protect her from every painful and cruel thing in this world but the path that she took was that of being an American Football Player. And he did what his father did; he supported her in every way. Although, he can't help but feel wary of the boys (monsters) surrounding her and the physical injuries that accompany the brutal sport, he wouldn't ask her to stop because it is the road that she chose for herself. And the Vongola Family had always been stubborn and unyielding in doing the things that they want.

"Sena… I'm so proud of you.", he said quietly. And at that moment, he felt his cellphone vibrating in his jacket. He answered it and heard an incredibly familiar voice.

"Hello, _Aniue_. It's been a long time…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this is the second chapter and the story behind Sena's lineage. Yeah, Tsuna and the Tenth Generation are now old. Basically, Shuuma (Sena's father) was Tsuna's second son. It's like this 1) Sawada Ietsuna. 2) Sawada Ienobu. 3) Sawada Ieyoshi. **

**I'm sorry if it's too short but I'll try my best for the next chapter so please **_**please please review! **_**I like to see your views. I had already planned the whole story out so don't worry. **


	3. The New Generation of Vongola

**CHAPTER THREE: THE NEW GENERATION OF VONGOLA**

* * *

**Narita International Airport **

'What am I doing here?', Kobayakawa Sena asked as she fidgeted as she stood in the airport lobby.

Sena had always thought herself as ordinary. Her mother is a simple housewife and her father is a normal salaryman. She grew up in a small but comfortable house, not unlike the houses surrounding it. She goes to a normal high school (ignoring the numerous gun silos inside it and the slavemaster ruling it). She _is _a normal teenager if you would not include the fact that she is the Eyeshield 21, the ace runner of Deimon Devilbats. And then last night, after she went home from the victory party of Deimon for winning the Christmas Bowl, everything fell apart. At least, half of her life is a _lie_. Suddenly, she learned that her father was-is- the son of a Mafia Boss. She listened dumbly as her father explained that he abandoned his Famiglia to be with her mother (with her grandfather-the boss-'s permission). But despite not being in a more visual role, Shuuma had decided to work underground. In an instant, she learned that the paper mill company that his father was a legal consultant on is not a paper mill company.

_ ("But why?", Sena wailed. "Why are you telling this to me now?"_

_ She can now understand the proverb that ignorance is bliss. _

_ "Because Chichiue wants to meet you", Shuuma said smiling a little sadly. )_

That's why she's in the airport. Her father told her that his grandfather (Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama) is ill and told the Famiglia that at least before dying, he wants to meet his _only _granddaughter. Something about this pricked Sena's marshmallow heart and before she knew it she agreed. His father told her that he'll take care of the school and anyways the winter break is coming. Her mother meanwhile was already packing her clothes. Her father couldn't-wouldn't- accompany her because in his words 'I have no right to face the Famiglia that I betrayed.' Sena had never considered her father as a warrior-type but at that moment her father looked incredibly _cool._

"Are you Kobayakawa Sena?", a tenor voiced asked and Sena was interrupted from her thoughts. She looked up and blushed. The young man was incredibly beautiful; he's even more beautiful than Hakushu's Kisaragi Hiromi. He had long silky black hair that fell to his back and his ice blue eyes showed warmth. He was wearing a tailored black suit and matching slacks.

"I-I am Kobayakawa Sena", she stuttered and blushed. _Uwaah… so beautiful. _His face was really feminine but his body had broad shoulders and a narrow waist. She took a long moment to stare at his face and it would've been rude if the man (it seems) was not used to it.

Suddenly the man smiled and Sena can _really see_ sparkles surrounding him.

"My name is Sawada Hideyoshi", he introduced. "I'm your cousin", His Japanese was accented and have a sexy tint to it.

"I-I am in your care", she blushed and bowed deeply. The man extended his hand and she timidly took it. Then to her surprise, the man didn't shake it instead he kissed the back of her hand. Her blush intensified. _What kind of man at this age still does that to a girl?_

"Nice to finally meet you, may I call you Sena?", he asked politely.

"O-Okay", she said being overwhelmed by the sparkles. _So there are people like him in this world, a face that can render you speechless._ Not that she's too eloquent from the start.

"I'm sorry to rush you like this but we have to go now", Hideyoshi said smiling.

"S-Sumimasen", she said blushing.

"No, I don't mind. But Nonno and the Ladies are really eager to meet you",

"Nonno?"

"Our grandfather, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I must say I can understand why, your photograph didn't do you justice. You're more adorable in person".

_Photographs?_

"Come on, let's go", Hideyoshi said as he took her hand carry and her luggage bag.

"H-hai",

Sena looked at the magnificent private jet in awe. Her mouth was open and her eyes wide. The jet was pure white with orange designs.

"You like her?" Hideyoshi questioned amused by her reaction. "She's called La Reina. The Queen. Nonno is really showing off", He chuckled as though enjoying his private joke.

"Are we riding her?", Sena asked. She thought that they'll board a passenger plane, a Boeing or something like that.

"What? You're seriously thinking that we'll let the princess ride a passenger plane?" Hideyoshi asked as he went up the stairs to the door of the jet. He gallantly extended a hand and Sena shyly took it. Sena was really surprised to feel that it's really rough and have various calluses in it.

"H-hime?", she asked.

Hideyoshi flashed a toothpaste commercial-worthy smile that accentuated the beauty of his face.

"You are my _**only**_ girl cousin. You are the granddaughter of the Vongola Boss. If Italy is a Kingdom, then Vongola is the royal family and by default, you are the princess", Again with that heart-stopping smile, how can a man be this perfect?

When they entered the plane, she was even more surprised by the luxury of the inside. The floor was covered by cream carpet, the seats (there are only eight) were covered by vanilla colored leather with gold linings and the walls were white. Between the windows were a strange crest of two guns and a bullet. It looks so clean and elegant that Sena felt out of place with her brown jacket and dark tight jeans and red sneakers.

"What are you waiting for, Sena-hime. Your carriage awaits…", Hideyoshi smiled.

"P-Please d-don't call me that"

But Hideyoshi ignored him. Sena had a feeling that her plea for him to stop calling her Hime would fall on deaf ears. It's like asking Hiruma-san to stop calling her 'fucking shrimp' (not that Sena ever told him that or Sena minded being called that) but being called Hime is something else. From the start, Sena never had confidence in her looks; she doesn't have Mamori-neechan's natural beauty with her rose colored hair and angel blue eyes. She is plain with her brown hair and brown eyes. Her personality is not that much to boast about. She is timid like a little mouse; she doesn't have Suzuna-chan's exuberance that attracts many people to her.

Her only pride is on her running. Take her out of the gridiron and she turns into a stuttering shrinking violet. Thinking about her physical looks only made her sigh in disappointment so she never really ponder on her looks but as she sit next to this ethereally beautiful man, she can't help but dwell on this.

She sighed and smiled to herself. There's no used to burying herself to these disappointment, it's not like she care (too much) about it, _beauty is not required and is useless in American Football_.

* * *

"Wake up, hime, we're almost there", a voice whispered gently. Sena closed her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the voice. Her body ached because of the Christmas Bowl and she didn't get too much sleep as she had to wake up early because of some flight. Wait? Why did she have to go to the airport? Yeah, she has to meet her Mafia Boss of a Grandfather…

"UWAAAH!", Sena suddenly bolted awake and nearly hit Hideyoshi as her back straightened. She found that the airplane seat was lowered so she can sleep better. Sena wasn't even aware when she fell asleep. Hideyoshi was calling someone in Italian and Sena didn't want to interrupt him. Moreover, her body was still aching from the previous game (the best and toughest game of the tournament). So she closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

Hideyoshi was looking at her with amusement and asked "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Y-yes, thank you very much", she said blushing (again). She feared that she will never get used to Hideyoshi's ethereal beauty.

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping, I really would've wanted for you to take a rest.", Hideyoshi said, looking really sorry as though her sleeping was the most fascinating show he had watched.

"Ah-how long did we travel?", she asked. She turned her eyes away from her cousin and looked at her hands folded on her lap. She suddenly felt ashamed and conscious. She knew how people look when they sleep and she knew that a person's sleeping face is not their best.

"Three Hours", Hideyoshi said simply.

"T-Three H-Hours?", Sena exclaimed. Sena might not be the most frequent flier in the world and she might not be the smartest but she knew that's simply impossible. Italy is miles away from Japan.

"La Reina is equipped with the latest engine designed by Shouichi-jiisan and Spanner-jiisan". He said this like it would explain everything. Perhaps it did explain everything. "Even the cabin was designed for comfort and relaxation because normally the Vongola Boss would travel in it with his guardians",

"Oh, look out of the window, hime. And welcome to Palazzo di Vongola",

Palazzo di Vongola stood at the top a hill, surrounded by the most beautiful garden Sena had ever seen. From the plane, Sena could see the large building with white washed walls and red terracotta bricks. In front of the main entrance is a large fountain. It was a magnificent building.

"Hmmm… we're a little late. Everyone should be there now." Hideyoshi was looking at his gold wristwatch.

"E-everyone?"

"The Famiglia is eagerly waiting your arrival",

The first thought that entered her head was _**HIIII! **_but she tried to comfort herself of the idea that she is a relative, they couldn't possibly hurt her or kill her. That would count for something right? And Hideyoshi-niisama had been really friendly and kind to her.

They landed on a private runway and as soon as Sena went out of La Reina, she noticed the people waiting for them at the end of the stairs. Hideyoshi wasn't really surprised to see this as he motioned her to follow him. The first person Sena noticed was a tall man wearing a pinstripe black suit and matching slacks. His hair was raven black and was swept backwards and tied to a low ponytail. He looked remarkably like Hideyoshi that they must've been brothers or cousins except he had a squarer jawline and his eyes were narrower. He was also taller and his shoulders were broader. If Hideyoshi had an ethereal beauty, this man epitomized a warrior in all its glory and the small scar in his eyebrows added to the rugged Y-chromosome appeal.

"Welcome, Sena", he said and just as Sena expected, his voice was a deep baritone _kind of like Shin-san voice_. Sena didn't know why she thought this but the idea made her blush nevertheless. His mouth was set on a straight line as though he was frowning but Sena had been around _this type_ of people to know that he had no intention to harm her and he wasn't displeased with her. It's just simply his personality (which kind of reminds her again of a certain linebacker back in Japan). "My name is Nobunaga, your cousin", he added.

"I-I'm Kobayakawa Sena. Y-yoroshiku O-onegaishimassu", she said bowing deeply before noticing the hand extended towards her. She took the hand with a pounding heart and blushing face. She was always _weak_ against this kind of men. She was expecting a simple handshake but the man-her cousin, Nobunaga-brought the hand to his lips like Hideyoshi did on their first meeting. Sena's face turned from pink to red.

"It's an honor", Nobunaga said and his lips twitched a little as though amused by her reaction.

"That's unfair, Aniue. Charming the princess as soon as she stepped to Vongola, Nonno would never forgive you." Hideyoshi chuckled.

"As if you aren't doing it since you met her", Nobunaga turned to his brother and spoke in a tone that exudes familiarity without changing his expression.

"I can't help it, hime is just adorable", Hideyoshi sheepishly scratched his cheek and turned to Sena with a wink.

"Sena-chan, ignore them. It's just the way it is in this country. An Italian man who doesn't flirt with a woman is not an Italian man", a voice said at the back of Nobunaga. Then, Sena noticed the woman. She was a tall woman with an elegant figure and classically beautiful face. Her eyes were ice blue and her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde. She looked remarkably like Hideyoshi but her face had more maturity. She was wearing a lovely red dress with a double breasted open black coat and a pearl necklace. Her eyes were really kind and gentle that Sena relaxed immediately.

"Mother… I didn't notice you were there", Hideyoshi walked to the woman and leaned down to plant two kisses on both her cheek.

"Typical, in the presence of a beautiful woman, sons forget their mothers", she said smiling gently as she opened her arms. Hideyoshi hugged her and said "Don't be jealous, mother, you're still the best woman in my life", "Welcome back, my son", she asked gently, her eyes were warm as she put her hand on her son's cheek. "You're too thin. Was the journey so hard?"

"No, hahaue, it was tiring but worth it because in the end, I got to play coachman for the princess", Hideyoshi said glancing towards the still blushing Sena and giving her a wink. The woman smiled (her smile is really sparkly, Sena can see where Hideyoshi got his smile) and approached her. The woman seized Sena's two hands and said "Hello, my dear. I'm Vittoria di Vongola, your aunt",

"H-hajimemashitte", Sena said lowering her head awkwardly. _Why_? Why are there so many beautiful people in the mafia?

"My, you're really adorable~" she said and suddenly Sena was engulfed on a tight hug. Sena felt the warmth of her embrace-like it was her mother or Mamo-nee who was embracing her.

"We're really sorry calling you out like this. But it's just… Papa wants to see you badly", Vittoria said rather tearfully. From Sena's viewpoint, she could see the grim faces of her cousins.

"Is… Is Ojiue better now?" Sena asked using the formal Japanese title to refer to her grandfather. Vittoria released her and her plump lips lifted. "Si, he's better now that he knows you're coming",

"Ah… thank goodness", Sena breathed deeply. Even if she had never met him, Sena knew from the way her father speaks about him that her grandfather is a kind, gentle and loving man. Sena knew that her father would be really sad if something bad would happen to her grandfather.

"You're a good kid", Vittoria said gently patting her head. "I wish I had a daughter like you",

Sena dropped her head lightly and can't stop the blush from spreading to her ears because of the glowing affection the beautiful woman was showering her.

"Oi, don't monopolize the princess attention, Ane-san", a loud voice exclaimed. Sena turned and saw a man about his father's age. He was rather on the short slender side and his hair was black. His eyes were a shade of dark blue bordering to purple. He was smiling roguishly that reminds of Sena of a mischievous school boy. He was not wearing a suit instead he was dressed in dark jeans and white shirt with black suspenders. He was also wearing a tweed coppola hat.

"Yo, hime. I'm Ieyoshi, your uncle and Ienobu-niisama's younger brother", he said bowing as he removed his coppola.

"Welcome to Vongola",

* * *

Character Details

Name: Sawada Hideyoshi (Japanese Name) aka Clemente di Vongola (Italian Name)

Age: Early twenties

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Specialty: Diplomacy and Marketing

Flames: Sky

Weapon: Whip

Family: Father (Sawada Ietsuna)

Mother (Sawada Vittoria)

Older Brother (Sawada Nobunaga)

Character: A true Italian man. Charming, suave and a gentleman. He is an expert smooth talker with enough charm to make anyone say yes to whatever he's offering.

* * *

Name: Sawada Nobunaga aka Celio di Vongola (Italian Name)

Age: Middle Twenties

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Specialty: Leadership and being able to think rationally no matter what happen

Flames: Sky

Weapon: Flame Thrower

Family: Father (Sawada Ietsuna)

Mother (Sawada Vittoria)

Younger Brother (Sawada Hideyoshi)

Character: A consummate hard-worker and responsible individual. Even if he's a little aloof and cold, many people follow him. He's the third in line to the Vongola Throne and the Future Twelfth Boss of Vongola. He's rather weak towards anything cute (a trait he got from his mentor, the tenth generation cloud)

* * *

Name: Sawada Vittoria aka Vittoria di Vongola nee Cavallone

Age: Ask her not this questions and she'll tell no lies

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Specialty: Incredible taste on beauty, ability to turn any man's heart

Flames: Sky

Family: Husband (Sawada Ietsuna)

Sons: (Sawada Nobunaga)

(Sawada Hideyoshi)

Character: A kind and dedicated housewife whose greatest joy is to stand beside her husband. She supports many charities and work hard to help people in need. She may appear defenseless and sweet but she had an iron will and the ability to make her sons be ashamed of themselves (while keeping a smiling face). An iron lady to the core. She is the only daughter of the famed Cavallone boss, Dino. She was also childhood friends with her husband but she never dreamed of marrying him (she thinks he's like an older brother to her). Until one day Ietsuna invited her to take a walk with him in the Vongola Maze, when she agreed, Ietsuna looked at her and said "Choose your answer carefully, princess. If you say yes now, I would assume that we will walk _the same path _from now on", Vittoria _**finally**_ appreciated the vagueness of Japanese men.

* * *

Name: Sawada Ieyoshi aka Ernesto di Vongola

Age: Early Forty

Hair: Black

Eyes: Purple

Specialty: Spear Fighting

Flames: Sky

Family: Father (Sawada Tsunayoshi)

Mother (Dokuro Chrome)

Brothers (Sawada Ietsuna)

(Sawada Ienobu)

Character: An easygoing fellow at a first glance yet he's really a scary person when you threaten his family. He's always smiling but his skill with the spear is legendary. He never got married but he was rumored to have a relationship with the handsome Simon boss.


End file.
